The Thing About Brittany
by Storylover317
Summary: Brittany and Santana are new roommates who seem to click right away. What happens when friendship develops into something more? Heavy hints of Samcedes in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Me and my mediocre writing are back with a new story. This is an A/U in which Brittana are roommates who try to deal with the feelings they start to develop for each other. Sam and Mercedes play a big part in this story, and other character like Quinn and Rachel will pop up too. It'll be a slow start, but bare with me. Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>Brittany knew today was going to be hard. She knew from the moment Sugar left, that finding a new roommate would be nearly impossible. But she didn't know it'd be <em>this<em> hard.

Brittany glanced at the clock on the far side of the living room wall, and sighed. It's 3:25. She'd been interviewing for almost 4 and a half hours and she still haven't found the perfect roommate. She reached down on the coffee table and picked up one of the sample application forms.

"Maybe putting "must be able to cook Italian food' as a requirement was a little too much," she said to herself. But she couldn't change it now. And besides, she and Sugar had Italian every Tuesday night while watching all their favorite shows. It's tradition and Brittany wanted her new roommate to keep it going with her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Brittany sighed, "please let this be the one." When she got up and opened the door, it wasn't another applicant like she expected. It was Sam Evans.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam was a friend Brittany had just met only months before. It was Sugar's 21 birthday and she had dragged Brittany to a strip club downtown. Brittany,who had a tendency to take off her clothes when she got too drunk, had tried to go on stage to perform with the men and had to be restrained by one of the strippers. That was Sam, though he preferred the term "exotic dancer." And since that night, they've become friends and started hanging out on a regular basis.

"You told me to come over to look at the shower head, remember? It's still broken right?"

Oh right,the shower head. Brittany had forgotten she'd asked Sam to take a look at it. The one in Sugar's old bathroom was broken and with a new roommate moving in soon, Brittany needed it fixed fast.

Brittany quickly moved to let Sam in and gave him a hug "I completely forgot you were coming today, I'm sorry. Thanks for doing this for me."

Sam smiled at her, "No big deal Britt, just show me where the problem is."

"Okay." Brittany led Sam through the apartment, which was more like house, and up the stairs to Sugar's old room. It was the first time Sam had been upstairs.

"Wow," he said in amazement. The room huge. It had too much space than Brittany knew what to do with,which is why she'd taken the smaller room down the hall and let Sugar have the master bedroom.

"Yeah, it looks bigger with all her stuff gone though" she said. "Come on,the bathroom's in here." She led Sam through another door in the massive room that led to a massive bathroom.

"Whoa. Britt, how can you afford this place?"

"I can't, that's the problem! Why do you think I'm looking for a new roommate?"

"Well this place is sweet. If I could afford it, I'd move in myself, no questions asked."

Brittany laughed, "Thanks Sam. I'd rather you than some random stranger any day."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be another applicant. You get started on the shower. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Will do," Sam said. He was already examining the shower like a professional.

Brittany left him to it and made her way back to the foyer to open the door.

It was a woman this time. A gorgeous woman.

"H-hi," Brittany greeted her.

"Hey. Are you Brittany Pierce?" The woman asked.

"Yeah that's me. Are you here to look at the apartment?" Brittany asked even though it was pretty obvious she was.

"Yes. Can I come in?" Brittany nodded and moved aside to let her in.

While the women walked around the downstairs, making comments about how how nice the furniture was, and how she liked the open space of kitchen and living room, Brittany shuffled awkwardly behind her, studying her.

Brittany wasn't that great with distinguishing races or ethnicities, but she was sure this girl was Hispanic. She had naturally tan skin and jet black hair that reached a just a little past her shoulders. And she had really pretty brown eyes from what Brittany could tell in the 30 seconds she'd looked at them. Did she mention this woman was gorgeous?

"What's your name?" Brittany thought to herself.

"Santana," the woman said nonchalantly while admiring the fireplace in the living room.

Brittany had jumped at the sound of her voice, she hadn't meant to ask that out loud. But at least she knew what to call her potential roommate now.

"So..Santana. Do you like the place?" She asked.

Santana took one final look around the downstairs and looked right at Brittany. It made her nervous for some reason.

"I'll need to take a look around upstairs," she said. And before Brittany could say anything, Santana was already up the stairs.

"The available room is all the way down the hall, on the right!" Brittany called up.

"Gotcha!" Santana called back.

While Santana looked around upstairs, Brittany went back over to the sofa and waited. She didn't know what to make of Santana. She seemed nice enough, but then again, Brittany had only known her for 20 minutes. "But I'm desperate. If she can agree on half these terms, I can make this work."

It took Santana a while to come back downstairs,but she looked relatively pleased when she did.

"You know there's a man in my bathroom right?"

"Oh that's just Sam. He's in there trying to fix the shower. It's kind of. ..broken." She hoped that wouldn't be an issue for Santana. Wait, did she say _her_ bathroom? Does she want to live here?

"When will it be fixed? I'm on a tight schedule."

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully," Brittany said honestly.

"Bummer."

Brittany didn't like the look on her face. It looked like she was changing her mind about something.

"You can use the one in my bathroom!" She blurted out. Santana looked shocked at her outburst. 'God, I must really look desperate now.' Brittany thought.

"I mean, if it's not fixed by the time you move in, you can use mine. It wouldn't bother me and I'm a very clean person, I promise!"

Santana looked like she was thinking it over. "Fine. I could deal with that for a few days."

Brittany sighed in relief. "So you want to be my new roommate?"

"Yeah this place is best I've seen in weeks."

"Great!" Brittany said before remembering all the rules she put on the application. "There's just one little thing we have to go over before we can officially be roomies."

She gestured for Santana to sit down and she did. Brittany gave her the application/roommate agreement and read it over with her.

"So we have to go over the basics. For example, do you have a steady job and can you afford to live here? Because I don't want to be in the position when we can't pay rent because you lost your job." Brittany said. She hoped she didn't sound rude asking Santana these questions,but they were important.

Santana didn't seem to mind though. "Yes I have a steady job, it's not something I can get fired from. At least for a year. And I do make enough to afford this apartment, don't worry about that."

Only a year? That didn't sound as reassuring as she wanted, but Brittany decided to move on.

"That's good enough, I guess. Do you have any problems with cats? Because I have one."

Lord Tubbington is the reason the last girl didn't work out. She got two feet in the door before she started sneezing because of her allergies.

Santana crinkled up her nose in way that Brittany found cute. "They're not my favorite animal, but no, I don't have a problem with cats."

"That's a relief. Lord Tubbington will be glad to hear that. Okay the next one is about groceries. I think the simplest way of doing this is if we each take turns buying essentials, like milk and bread. But for special things, we can buy those ourselves and share if we want to?"

"Sounds good, Brittany."

This was going smoothly. They went down the list, covering everything from chores, to parties, and to TV schedules. Santana was more flexible than Brittany thought she was going to be.

"The last one is about sexual partners. " Brittany said awkwardly. She was praying Santana wasn't the type to bring a guy home every other night. She didn't have have a problem with one night stands, she just didnt want to hear it. Or wake up to stranger after stranger making waffles in the kitchen, the morning after.

"You have a rule about when I can have sex?"

"No..yes..sort of. It's more like you give me a head's up if you're bringing someone home. Is that okay with you?"

Santana sighed deeply,but agreed. That was the one thing she hoped she wouldn't have to compromise on. She did that enough at her current place.

"Well that's it. All you need to do now is sign."

"Great." Santana took the the papers from her, signed her name, and gave it back.

"Santana Lopez? That sounds so familiar," Brittany told her.

Sanatana smirked. "It should, Brittany. We were on the cheerios together in high school."

...Wait what?

What was Santana talking about? There's no way she went to Brittany's old high school back in Ohio. She did remember a Santana Lopez though? Was this her?

"Here, let me jog your memory," Santana said and moved right in front of Brittany.

Brittany's breath hitched. Santana was incredibly close. So close, Britt could feel her breath on her face. Santana reached her arms up behind Brittany and took the scrunchy that was holding her hair together in a bun. She put the scrunchy in her own hair, a high pony, and suddenly everything clicked.

"You really are Santana!" Brittany realized. "Wow you look different."

Santana laughed "I hope you mean a good different "

"A great different. A fantastic different."

Brittany couldn't pinpoint exactly what had changed,but there were some small things. Santana was curvier than she remembered, but still thin. And her face had matured over the last 6 years since Brittany had last seen her in 11th grade. She thinks the biggest change was seeing her for the first time out of the cheerios uniform and with her hair down. Yeah that's got to be it.

This was great. Brittany remembered enough about Santana to consider her an old friend. That's way better than living with a complete stranger.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Brittany asked her.

"I was waiting to see if you would recognize me. But it seems you're still as...Brittany as always."

She didn't know what Santana meant by that,but she was smiling at her, so Brittany didn't think it was an insult.

"Either way, I'm glad I'll be living with with a familiar face. This is going to be so fun," she beamed.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Listen Brittany," she says, getting up and going to the mirror in the foyer to fix her hair. "I have to go now, but I'll see you in two days, okay?"

She gave Brittany back her scrunchy. "Yeah okay. But what's going on in two days?"

"I'm moving in."

"Wait what? That's so soon."

Santana shrugged. "I like to move fast."

They exchanged phone numbers and Brittany told Santana what time she'd be home to help move her things in. With that, Santana left ,followed by Sam 10 minutes later. He told Brittany he needed to order a new part for the shower that'd take at least a week to get there. When everyone was gone, Brittany felt like she could breathe again.

Today had been eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed! Reviews appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Santana had a little pep in her step when she got home. We'll not her home, it was her friend's home that she had been staying with for the last few months.<p>

"Someone looks happy." Mercedes Jones commented, looking up from her magazine when Santana opened the door to her room.

"That's because I am. I found an apartment. A nice apartment. Which means I'll be outta here in no time."

Mercedes sighed. "Santana, I said you can stay here as long as you want. You don't need to move out."

"And I appreciate that, I really do. But let's face it," Santana pointed to the blow-up bed on the floor next to Mercedes'. "I can't sleep on this thing anymore. I can't buy new clothes because I don't have a closet, and we both know I can't get my mack on with you sleeping three feet away."

Santana had actually tried that before, but Mercedes is a light sleeper and it didn't work out.

"Okay I see your point. Sharing a room isn't exactly fun for me either. Is your new place nice?"

Santana grinned, "It's huge. Like way bigger than this apartment. And not only do I get my own room, but I get my own bathroom too."

Mercedes grimaced. "Sounds expensive."

"It is. It's no wonder Brittany needed a roommate."

"Who's Brittany?"

"She's going to be my roommate. And get this, we went to high school together. She was on the cheerios with me. Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can. Who wouldn't pick New York over cow town Lima?"

"My point exactly. I was so glad when I moved out of there."

"So when are you leaving?"

Santana turned away from Mercedes. She didn't know how her friend was going to react. "In uh...two days," she said quietly.

"Two Days?!" Mercedes yelled and threw down her magazine. "Are you kidding me, Santana? What's the rush?"

Santana put her hands up in defense. "There is no rush. I just don't see the point in waiting. The sooner, the better right?"

"Santana," Mercedes said softly. "Does this have anything to do with Quinn and Mike?"

"Pfft no. Why should I care about them? Quinn and I broke up months ago, I'm completely over her." Santana said unconvincingly.

"Santana..."

"Mercedes, dont."

"I understand seeing her with a new guy hurts, but-"

"Look! I don't want to talk about Quinn, okay?"

"Okay. Fine," Mercedes knew that was as far as Santana would talk about it.

A semi awkward silence fell over the room and neither girl knew what to say.

Santana cleared her throat "So tell me about the new song we're recording tomorrow. I didn't get the chance to look it over."

Mercedes cracked a smile and shook her head. "Of course you didn't. Girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"You love me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went over to her desk and picked up two sets of papers, one for Santana and one for her. Then she opened her laptop and found the right music.

"From the top"

* * *

><p>"I expected you to have more things," Brittany said when Santana showed up at their doorstep with only 3 suitcases.<p>

"There wasn't much room in my last place."

"That makes sense."

They went up to Santana's room which was still kind of bare. The only things in the huge room was the bed, two dressers, a hat rack, and a large, black fuzzy rug.

"I guess your old roommate didn't want to take this stuff with her?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nope. Sugar only cared about her clothes and accessories."

"Sugar? That's that's a weird name." Santana commented.

She had already started putting the sheets and pillow cases on the bed. Brittany was glad Santana chose black and purple colors that matched the color scheme of the room. It was a little dark for Brittany's taste, but if Santana liked, that's all that mattered.

"I thought it was her nickname at first, but nope, it's her real name."

"So she was your friend right? What happened to her?" Santana inquired.

"Im not 100% sure, but I think Sugar's dad got in trouble with the piano selling mafia and had to relocate. A few weeks ago, she told me she was leaving for Paris to escape the hussle and bussle of New York, but I think that was just code," Brittany said seriously.

Santana raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment.

"Okay..." Santana said and went back to work.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked after a few moments.

"Shoot."

"What's your story?"

Santana,who was now unpacking her clothes and putting them into the drawers, looked back at her. "My story?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in 6 years after you left Lima junior year. Then you show up at my door. How did you end up here? Have you been in New York long? What do you do?"

"Whoa Brittany, one at a time please."

"Sorry."

Santana chuckled. "It's okay. Why don't you hang these up in the closet for me and I'll tell you my story?"

"Okay!" she said cheerfully,taking the pile of clothes Santana gave her over to the closet. She noticed there were some blouses, a few jackets, and a lot of dresses. Like a ton of dresses.

"I guess I'll start with when I left McKinley. My dad got a promotion to be chief of surgery at a hospital in Los Angeles, so we moved. I finished up high school in LA, and went to college at Berklee where I got my degrees in music and business. I actually just graduated last year and I moved to New York to start an internship at Infinity Records. At first I was living with my best friend, but the situation wasn't ideal. And now here I am," she gestured to the bedroom.

"Wow. That's impressive, Santana. Have you met any famous people?"

"I saw Kesha in the lobby one time, but I wasn't allowed to talk to her."

"No way! I love Kesha. People say I look just like her. Well, minus all the glitter and the drunken haze look."

Santana laughed at that. Brittany was funny. "I actually have met Rachel Berry though."

"Who?"

"Exactly. She's an up and coming artist who does music that's a mix of Broadway and Pop. She thinks we're friends, which we kind of are...sort of, but I still find her annoying as hell."

"You're lucky. That sounds like an interesting job."

"It can be. But enough about me, what about you Brittany? What have you been doing since you moved here?"

Brittany should have expected that question. Her life wasn't nearly as exciting as Santana's seemed to be.

"I just teach dance at a studio. It's not nearly as fancy as working at a record label," she pouted.

Santana frowned at that. She didn't want Brittany feeling sad about her job. "Do you like dancing?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Then it shouldn't matter what type of job you have, as long as you love doing it."

The way Santana said that combined with the sincere look in her eyes, made Brittany blush. She hoped Santana didn't notice.

"Thanks," she said.

Santana smiled, happy that she made Brittany feel better. "Your welcome."

"You know, Santana, you changed a lot since high school. You're a lot nicer than I remember."

"That's because you haven't spent enough time with me. Trust me, my bitchiness will return and I'll be the the same snarky girl from 6 years ago."

"Well even back then, you were still nicer to me than everyone else. You never slushied me or made fun of me like you did everyone else. I mean, you still yelled at me, but you yelled at everyone so it was okay. Besides, you were the only cheerio that never called me stupid," Brittany said happily while still hanging up clothes in the closet.

Santana got a concerned look on her face. She did remember Brittany being called names in school. Worse, she remembered not being brave enough to defend her. Brittany shouldn't be grateful to her for that.

Brittany noticed how quiet Santana was and wondered if she said something to make her uncomfortable. She had a bad habit of doing that.

"You aren't stupid, Brittany. And you're right, we weren't real friends in high school. But.." she walked over to Brittany and stuck out her pinky finger "I promise we will be from now on."

Brittany beamed and wrapped her pinky around Santana's. "Thanks," she said.

Santana chucked, "You've got to stop thanking me so much. Now come on, let's finish unpacking so we can grab something to eat later. I'm thinking Italian."

"I love Italian!"

"Great. I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

"Me too," Brittany agreed, looking down at her pinky that was still wrapped around Santana's.

Definitely a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. And just a warning, Samcedes won't really start until chapter 5. Their buildup is slow, while Brittana's is pretty fast(cuz their soulmates XD) Reviews appreciated.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is more filler.**

* * *

><p>Living with Santana was different than living with Sugar. For one, Santana was much cleaner and quieter. Unlike Sugar, she didn't need to be reminded to take her feet off the coffee table, or to keep her shoes off the stairs so they didn't trip.<p>

It was a nice change.

Brittany woke up on Friday morning to the sound of the shower running in her bathroom.

"Lord Tubbington, is that you? You know you need supervision if you take a bath," she mumbled sleepily.

She sat up and stretched, and looked around her room. She saw Lord Tubbington sitting across the room on her desk chair. "If it's not you, it must be Santana."

It didn't take long for Santana to finish her shower. She came out, hair wet and wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She was surprised to see Brittany up.

"Oh morning, Brittany. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"You did, but it's fine. It's about time I got up anyway," she yawned again.

"Okay, but still, sorry." Santana smiled at her. She did that a lot, Brittany noticed. She had a pretty smile.

Brittany smiled back.

"Um, I should go back to my room and get dressed."

"Yeah." Brittany watched her walk across the room, but stopped her as right as she got to the door. "Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning around.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I figure we should have a day to get to know each other better, since we're going to be living together and all."

"You know, Brittany, they say a person's bathroom is a big indication of who they really are. And I've seen your Hello Kitty toothpaste and duck shaped soap. I think I've got you pegged already," Santana laughed.

She wasn't laughing at Brittany though. She actually found the blonde's childlike interest cute and endearing.

Brittany didn't seem to get her joke. "Oh, if you don't think it's necessary, we don't have to hang out. I'm sure you're busy anyway," she blushed.

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I was kidding. What did you have in mind for tomorrow? I'm free all day."

Brittany perked up. "I have work until 2. How about we get lunch and go to Central Park? Have you ever been there?"

"I've walked past it a few times, but never went inside. Sounds like fun."

"Great."

And then Santana was smiling at her again in the way that that made Brittany's inside flutter. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

Santana broke the trance. "I'm going to stop dripping all over your floor and go to own room now. See you later."

"See ya," Brittany said and watched her go. She looked over at at Lord Tubbington, still watching her from the chair.

"Were you fighting not to look at her boobs too?"

The cat purred.

"Same," She let out a sigh and got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"That was the longest and most boring meeting in the history of meetings," Mercedes groaned.<p>

"Seriously. I can't believe they woke me up at 7am for that. We weren't even allowed to speak."

Santana and Mercedes had just spent the last 2 hours in a business meeting between some artist named Max Richie and the label. Max and his manager were going to sue Infinity Records because they denied him creative control over his album. But apparently a bigger pay check and a promise of creative control on the next album was enough to placate them.

"We're interns, we're not supposed to speak. We listen and take notes."

"That makes no sense, how are we supposed to learn if can't even ask questions?" Santana huffed. "Whatever, I'm just glad it's over. You want to go record song #4 while we have some free time?"

"You know we can't use the studio on our own. We'd get in serious trouble."

Santana sighed, "You're right. Too bad Berry isn't here to let us in with her."

"Oh speaking of Rachel, she called me yesterday, asking if we wanted to go to her friend's party, Saturday night. There's going to be free booze," she added when she saw Santana's frowning.

"I still don't want to. You know I can't tolerate Rachel for more than an hour at a time."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Really, Santana? Rachel's been helping us out a lot. It's the least we can do."

Santana knew she was right. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm asking Brittany to come too."

"Why?"

"We're supposed to be hanging out tomorrow. I don't want to ditch her."

"Well Rachel did say to spread the word, so it must be open invite. Besides, it's about time I meet this Brittany girl."

Before Santana could say anything else, the doors behind them opened and out walked Max Richie and his manager, along with Mr. Burke, Mercedes and Santana's boss.

"Lopez, get me a cup of coffee. 2 creams, 3 sugar. Jones, go schedule Max a 3 hour recording session for Monday morning."

The girls sighed. "Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>The first thing Santana noticed when she got home was a pair of sneakers by the door and a large, denim jacket hanging up on the rack. The second thing was the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Putting two and two together, she knew Sam was over.<p>

This was the third time this week.

"Just perfect," Santana sighed as she hung up her own jacket and made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't like Sam, it's just that he was a bit too much for her sometimes. He never seemed to stop talking about movies and comics Santana didn't care about. And oh god, his impressions. Just awful. Unless Brittany had an inner nerd Santana didn't know about yet, she couldn't see how the two of them were best friends...or boyfriend and girlfriend. Santana never thought to ask.

"Oh my God," she gaped when she entered the kitchen.

There was tomato sauce and noodles all over the kitchen. On the stove, on the counters, on the cabinets, and even on the ceiling. And in the center if it all was Brittany and Sam, covered almost fully in the stuff.

"Santana! What are you doing home so early?" Brittany asked in a slight panic.

"I got off early. What the hell happened in here, Brittany? What did you guys do?" she raised her voice slightly, looking at the mess.

Sam spoke up, "We were making spaghetti and meatballs, but it sorta turned into us just throwing sauce at each other. It was actually fun," he smiled, but then stopped when he saw the unamused look on Santana's face. "Not so much anymore." he said sheepishly.

"Please don't be mad. We'll clean this up, I promise." Brittany pleaded.

Santana wanted to yell, she really did. There was a lot that happened today, including this, that made her want to yell at someone.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. "I'm not mad. It's your kitchen too, you can do what you want in it. Just clean up after yourself."

Brittany was surprised at that, she expected Santana to at least throw some insults at them.

"That's all you're going to say? Wow we got off easy, huh?" Sam said, playfully nudging Brittany.

"Don't push it, fish lips," Santana said sharply, immediately wiping the grin off Sam's face.

"Right, my bad," he said. He grabbed a sheet of paper towel and started wiping sauce off the counter top, trying to ignore the glare Santana was probably sending him.

"….Okay so do you want some dinner?" Brittany asked, hoping to ease the tension. "I can make you a sandwich. We still have meatballs, I can turn it into a sub if you want."

"Maybe later." Santana said in a much softer voice. "I had a long day and I want to lie down for a bit."

"Okay then," Brittany said with a sad smile.

Santana turned to walk out of the kitchen but stopped. "I almost forgot, I'm going to a party tomorrow night. You want to join me?"

Brittany thought about it. It had been a long time since she's gone out. Since Sugar left, she's spent most of her weekends on her couch with Lord Tubbington, watching Animal Planet. Besides, this would mean she gets to spend more time with Santana.

"Will there be dancing?"

"It's at a club, so I think so."

"Then I'd love to come."

"Can I come too?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that's-." Santana started, but then she saw Brittany giving her a pleading look and sighed, "Fine."

"Awesome!" He raised his hand to give Santana a high five.

She completely ignored him and turned to roommate. "I'll give you the details later."

And then she left, leaving Sam and Brittany alone again.

"You know, I'm starting to think she doesn't like me that much," Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have a lot of explanations and more Brittana, don't worry. This one was more for establishing the friendships.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I didn't have that much time to edit this, so sorry for any ****mistakes XD**

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row, Brittany was woken up to the sound of water running. This time she knew it was Santana. She looked at the time on her phone. It was just before 8:30, meaning she had an hour and a half to get to work for her 10 am class.<p>

Brittany jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the day. She pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants and a tank top to dance in and put them into her gym bag. Then she got dressed in her normal clothes, taking a minute to decide if she would wear the same outfit to work, as when she went out with Santana later. She decided against it. She might be sweaty on her way home and she didn't want to her clothes to smell.

After getting dressed, she knew she needed to get into the bathroom, but Santana was still in there. Should she wait? Did she have enough time to wait?

Brittany walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Santana?" She called through the door.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply.

"Is it okay if I come in to brush my teeth?"

"Sure thing, Britt."

Brittany took a deep breath and went in. It was like a sauna. A fruity smelling sauna. Brittany walked up to the mirror and began brushing her teeth, taking a minute and 30 seconds on each row just like her dentist had instructed her.

But then the water cut off.

Brittany's eyes widened and looked at the shower behind her through the mirror. Was Santana done? Her question was answered when the latina pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped out, completely naked. She was humming to herself as if what she was doing was totally normal.

Brittany blessed and cursed her mirror for only allowing her to see the top of Santana's chest. That didn't stop her from choking on her own spit and completely embarrassing herself though.

Santana pulled her towel around herself and darted over to Brittany and started rubbing her back.

"Brittany are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Brittany, who was still coughing, nodded her head yes.

"Drink some water," Santana instructed.

Brittany bent down below, cupped her hands under the faucet, and took big gulps of water.

"Feel better?" Santana asked, still rubbing the blonde's back.

"Yeah," Brittany gasped.

"Good. What the hell happened?"

_'You're super hot and I almost saw you naked, that's what happened.'_ Brittany thought to herself. But she couldn't tell her that.

"I swallowed my toothpaste by accident," she lied.

Santana gave her a sympathetic smile. "Be careful next time."

Brittany watched Santana walk away. "She's going to be the death of me. Literally."

* * *

><p>Brittany had just finished up her last class and waved goodbye to her students. It was a good thing she and Santana were going out to lunch, because she was starving. After changing out of her dance clothes and back into her regular ones, she made her way outside.<p>

"Sam?" Brittany asked. She knew she could be forgetful, but she was sure she didn't ask Sam to come over this time.

"Hey, I was on my way over to your place to fix Santana's shower head" he held up a cardboard box which must be the part he'd been waiting on. "But I remember you don't get off until 2, so I came here and waited for you" he smiled.

Brittany shook her head and smiled, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to," he said bashfully.

"Hmm, Santana and I have plans today. I don't think she'd be comfortable leaving you alone while we aren't home. Can you fix the shower tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine." he said. "I guess I came here for nothing then."

"No you didn't. Can you walk me home? I want some advice."

Sam, ever happy to please, agreed.

"So what's up Britt?" he asked.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Is it possible to like someone you haven't known for very long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've only known this...person...for a short time, but there's something about them that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And really nervous, but in a good way. And when they're around, I just want to hug them."

Sam's eyes widened. He and Brittany had only known each other for about 3 months. Could she be talking about him? "Who do you like?"

Santana flashed through Brittany's mind and she blushed. Sam noticed, and smirked.

"I can't tell you," she said. Sam pouted, but respected that.

"Well if you like this person, you should tell them. If a girl liked me, I'd want to know," he hinted.

"But that's the thing. I'm not sure if I like them in the 'let's be a couple' way, or if it's just physical attraction," Brittany sighed. She wasn't really sure of her feelings for Santana. Did Santana even like girls?

"Best way to differentiate those feelings is to spend time with them, Britt. Look past their hot physique and look at their soul."

Brittany looked confused, "What does math have to do with this?"

Sam stared at her blankly before realizing what she meant. "No not physics, _Physique_. It means their body"

"Oh, that makes sense." She could do that. Even though Santana's 'physique' was distractingly beautiful, that wasn't all she was.

They had just gotten to the apartment, and Brittany turned to hug Sam.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, Britt. See you tonight." He handed Brittany the box, waved goodbye, and left.

When Brittany walked into the apartment, she saw Santana in the living room watching TV and eating some of the strawberries she had gotten from the store yesterday.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, welcome home," Santana greeted back. "Want a strawberry?" She offered the bowl she was eating out of to Brittany.

"Sure," she walked over, picked one up, and popped it into her mouth. She looked to see what Santana was watching. "You're watching Sweet Valley High?"

"Embarrassing, right? I know it's terrible, but it's still one of my favorite shows."

"No no, I love this show. I used to watch it all the time."

Santana smiled, "Sit down and watch an episode with me then," she said, patting the couch cushion next to her.

"Alright," Brittany sat down next to her, making sure to leave enough space in between them.

But to Brittany's shock and pleasure, Santana scootched closer to her and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, completely unaware of the affect it was having on her roommate. Brittany felt her heart racing and she tried to focus on the TV instead of the fact that Santana's hair smelled like apples, or the fact that Santana's bare arm was resting right against hers. It was so much that she had to keep her mouth busy eating strawberries so she wouldn't blurt out anything about her confusing feelings for the latina.

"Wow you really like strawberries," Santana commented when the episode ended.

"They were good," Brittany said. She looked at the time on the clock. It was just past 3:20. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower and change. Then we can head out."

Santana nodded, "Okay, take your time."

It didn't take that long for Brittany to get ready. She came down the stairs wearing denim shorts and a yellow crop top, which she may or may not have specifically chose because it showed off her abs.

And if Santana's staring was any indication, and it was, Brittany knew she looked good.

When they left the apartment, they decided to skip going to a sit down restaurant, and to instead just grab sandwiches from the local deli, Brittany getting a BLT and Santana getting a chicken ceaser wrap.

Central Park was just as busy as Brittany thought it would be on a Saturday afternoon. There were people riding bikes and rollerblading, kids playing frisbee with their dogs, couples having picnics under shady trees. It was a nice day.

"What are you doing with your bread?" Santana questioned when she saw Brittany take the bread from her BLT and wrapped it in a napkin.

"I'm saving it."

"For what?"

"You'll see when we get there,"

Santana pouted, but didn't question it further. "So how was work today?"

"It was good. I taught a group of 6 year olds how to do the wave. And my advanced students learned how to do part of the final dances from the Step Up 2 movie.

"The one at the end when they're dancing outside and it's raining?"

"Yeah, that one."

"And you taught them how to do it?"

"More or less." She shrugged. "The kids watched the scene and I just helped with form and technique. They're not perfect yet, but they're getting there."

"That's still pretty cool," Santana said, genuinely impressed. "And you say my job is exciting."

"It is. You get to help make people's dreams come true. And you get to hang out with celebrities all day."

Santana gave a humorless laugh. "Lately all I've been doing is sitting in boring meetings and getting coffee for my boss. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just leave."

Brittany frowned. "Aren't you the one who told me it doesn't matter what you do, as long as you love doing it? So if you don't love your job anymore, why don't you leave?" she wondered.

"Using my own words against me, huh? You're smart, Britt," Santana said with a smile, but then she sighed. "See, I have this dream of being a recording artist with my friend Mercedes. I told you about her, right?"

Brittany nodded, "You met her at Berklee, she graduated a year ahead of you and moved to New York first."

"She was also the one to get me the internship at Infinity. Our plan is to learn the business, finish our mixtape, get signed, become famous, and then I want to take over Infinity for myself."

"Wow," Brittany said. She didn't know Santana had such big dreams.

"It's a ridiculous, I know" Santana said. "There's a one in a million chance of this plan working, but it's the only shot I got."

"It's not ridiculous at all, I think it's ambitious. And I think you're really brave to chase your dreams."

Santana blushed and looked down, "Thanks" she said softly.

They had been walking through the park for a while, and came across the large lake.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, ignoring the jolt of excitement she felt in doing so. "Come on, there's too many people right here." She led Santana to more secluded spot around the bend and closer to the water, but far enough that they didn't get their feet wet.

Santana eyed the water curiously."We're not going swimming, are we? Because that water is gross and I didn't bring a swimsuit."

Brittany just laughed and took out the two slices of bread from her BLT. She gave one to Santana.

"We're feeding the ducks, silly." she said and then demonstrated by tearing a piece of bread off and tossing it into the water. Sure enough, two ducks from the middle of the lake came over to them.

"Are we allowed to feed them?" Santana asked, chucking her own piece into the water and watching the birds race to it.

"I'm pretty sure. Sugar and I used to do this all the time and we never got in trouble."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both throwing their pieces into the water until there were at least 10 ducks around them. Apparently that was too many because Santana started to inch further and further back as the birds came closer.

Brittany giggled, "Are you scared of them?"

"No." Santana said indignantly. "One or two are fine. But a whole gang is dangerous. I've seen those nature documentaries" she said, eyeing the flock cautiously, which caused Brittany to laugh again.

Once they were out of bread, they sat there enjoying themselves, looking out onto the lake in contentment. That is, until Santana spoke up.

"I've been meaning to ask you about Sam. I've only been living with you for a week and some days, and he's been coming over a lot. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Brittany wasn't expecting that question. She watched Santana's reaction carefully. "He's a good friend. We have fun together, but he's not my boyfriend."

Brittany didn't miss the subtle sense of relief that came over Santana's face.

"Okay, I was just curious," Santana said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany asked.

This time, she didn't miss how Santana's whole body tensed.

"Uh, no. I...uh...I'm gay," she said stammered, wringing her hands together. Santana didn't know why she was so nervous, she'd come out to many others before since she accepted herself, and it never felt this nerve wracking.

"Oh," was all Brittany said. She could tell this was a hard thing for Santana to tell her and she wanted to treat it as casually as possible. But on the inside, Brittany was ecstatic. _'I have a chance_,_'_ she kept saying.

"You're not freaked out or anything?" Santana asked nervously.

"Why would I be? You're the same person you were a second ago, just even more awesome."

Santana grinned, and before she even thought about it, she hugged Brittany tight around the waist. "I'm so glad you understand," she said.

Brittany who was in absolute heaven having Santana pressed up against her, nodded her head, "Believe me, I can be very open minded."

When Santana broke the hug, both girl's cheeks slightly red, they continued their walk through the park.

"So if you don't have a boyfriend, do you have a girlfriend?"

Santana shook her head, "No. The last girl I dated, Quinn, dumped me a few months ago. It wasn't pretty."

Brittany frowned. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine" Santana said. "I didn't tell you this part of the story, Brittany. But there were two reasons I moved here, one was for Mercedes and the internship, and the other was for Quinn. I met her in college too, and we dated. But she moved here with Mercedes while I was still finishing up my degree. Long distance was hard, but I was dumb enough to believe we had a chance."

She stopped for a second to gage Brittany's reaction. Brittany was hanging onto every word she was saying, looking at her with concerned blue eyes.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"When I finally got to New York, she told me she was cheating on me. That it hadn't been working and that she meant to tell me sooner."

"That's awful, Santana."

"It was even worse because after she dumped me, I had to live in the same apartment with her."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "I thought you lived with Mercedes?"

"I did. Quinn lives there too."

"Oh." Brittany imagined it'd be very awkward living with your ex. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Santana shook her head no. "Mercedes may think so, but trust me, I don't. It still hurts to think about what we had, but I don't want her back."

Brittany gave a reassuring smile, "Well good, you deserve someone who won't break your heart."

"Thanks. But what about you? Who was your last boyfriend?"

"I've never had one," Brittany said, sheepishly. She was always embarrassed to tell people this.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at that. "Wait, seriously?"

Brittany nodded. "Most boys think I'm too stupid for a real relationship. I get as far as a third date before they cut me off. It sucks, but I've gotten used to it," she shrugged, trying to play it off.

But Santana could hear the underlying sadness in her voice. She stopped walking and turned to Brittany. "Screw those guys, you aren't stupid, Brittany."

That was the second time Santana had told her that with the utmost sincerity, and the second time Brittany felt it was true."Thanks. You aren't stupid either."

"When did I say-"

"You said you were dumb enough to think long distance would work. You weren't."

Santana smiled,"I guess I did say that. Okay how about from now on, we eliminate those words from our vocabulary. Because we are both smart and beautiful girls. And someday, we will find someone who appreciates all our awesomeness."

Santana held her pinkie out for Brittany to wrap her own around, just as they had done the day Santana moved in. They were making a promise to each other. And when Brittany wrapped her finger around Santana's, she hoped it would come true.

They had finished their walk through Center Park and had made it back to the streets of the city.

"You want to get some ice cream before we head back? I'll pay," Santana offered.

"Sounds good."

They walked to the nearest ice cream store and Brittany, yet again, couldn't get over the fact that their pinkies were still intertwined. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Sam, when she wasn't sure of her feelings for her roommate. But the hell with the time frame, she knew now that she liked Santana.

And she had a feeling Santana liked her too.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, Samcedes will get their start in the next one. r&amp;r ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys don't know how long I've been trying to finish this chapter. But life got in the way, so sorry**

* * *

><p>Rachel said the party was going to be lively, but coming from someone who thought Barbra Streisand's greatest hits was suitable party music, Santana was a little weary. To be honest, she only planned on introducing Brittany to Mercedes, grabbing all the free drinks she could get, and then leaving before Rachel inevitably starts a karaoke competition. And maybe she would dance if Brittany asked her too.<p>

But none of that was the case when she and Brittany arrived. It was a real party, with real music, and real people. It actually looked...fun.

"Okay, I was not expecting this," Santana said.

Brittany, who was looking at the crowd of gyrating bodies through the bright flashing strobe lights, bounced in her spot excitedly. "Let's go dance!" she said and took Santana's hand and tried to lead her to the dance floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second. We need to find some people first." Santana said, bringing them to the sidelines.

"Oh." Brittany pouted. "Then I can dance after?" she asked in such an innocent way, Santana almost wanted to let her go.

"Yes. Now help me look for a tiny Jewish girl with a huge nose."

Brittany nodded and they both scanned the club looking for Rachel. Santana saw her first. She was sitting at a table on the far end by the bar with Mercedes and someone Santana didn't know.

"Found them. Come on," Santana said, leading Brittany over.

"About time you got here, Satan," Mercedes greeted her.

Santana grinned and reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand to hug her friend. "I like to be fashionably late, you know that."

"Late or not, I'm glad you decided to come," Rachel said, then gestured to a young man who was sitting with them. "This is my friend Kurt Hummel and it's actually his party. He just got promoted at so we're celebrating."

"I could have introduced myself, Rachel," he said to her and then turned towards Santana and Brittany. "Nice to meet you...Satan?"

Mercedes laughed at that.

"It's Santana, actually. Santana Lopez," she said, rolling her eyes at Mercedes.

Kurt nodded and looked expectantly at Brittany.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not to be mistaken for Britney Spears," she told him brightly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, "Nice to to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other guests to greet. But party to your heart's content, everything's on the house." And with that, he left.

"So you're Brittany, huh?" Mercedes asked.

"Yup. And you must Mercedes and Rachel. Santana told me about you guys."

"All good things, I hope," Rachel said, sending a side glare at Santana who was conveniently looking the opposite direction.

But Brittany shook her head yes. "She said you guys are really great singers and that you, Rachel, are the most unique artist she's ever worked with."

So that's not exactly what Santana had told her, but she want going to be rude to someone she just met.

"Oh well she's right. My music is some of most authentic and extraordinary work you'll ever hear. It'll stand the test of time, I'm sure. And I'll be the first artist to put Broadway on the top 40 lists and be inducted into the Grammy hall of fame. All this will happen before I'm 30, of course, so I can take a break and start a family, only to have the biggest and most glorious comebacks of this generation. I'll go down in history and..." she kept going on, eyes bright and wide, as she talked about her future, but Brittany had zoned out.

She nodded her head politely at Rachel, feigning interest, but she kept glancing towards Santana who looked on with with an amused look on her face.

'Save me,' Brittany tried to communicate with her eyes.

Santana let out a chuckle before turning to Rachel. "Hey Berry, I've been here 15 minutes and I haven't had a drink yet. Go get me one, will you?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"I showed up tonight just for you. The least you could do is buy me a drink."

"But they're free," Rachel said confused.

"Good, so it's no trouble at all. Two appletini's please," she said and gave Rachel a light shove in the direction of the bar.

"Thank you,"Brittany said. "I knew you said she talked a lot, but wow."

Santana and Mercedes laughed at that.

"So Brittany, how's living with Satan. Is she driving you crazy, yet?"

"Not really. Santana's really nice," she said, smiling at her roommate.

"Really? She hasn't reset your alarm to make you late for work or tried that prank with the warm water to make you wet the bed?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at that. "No..."

Mercedes glared at Santana, who was laughing. "Nice to know she gets special treatment."

"What did you expect, you're my best friend. It's my job to mess with you," Santana said. Then she turned to Brittany and took her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to prank you."

"You better not," Brittany giggled.

Mercedes looked at their clasped hands with interest, but didn't say anything.

"So anyway, Santana also said you guys went to high school together. What was that like?"

Santana immediately tensed. High school wasn't good for either of them and she didn't want Brittany to get uncomfortable.

But Brittany just shrugged. "It was okay. I was a cheerio, which was fun. I was popular and got a lot of special privileges from coach Sylvester." She looked at Santana, "Remember her?"

"She's hard to forget. That woman was ruthless."

"Yeah she was scary. She tried to shoot me out of a canon once."

"You're kidding, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope," they both said.

Before Mercedes could respond to that, Rachel was back at the table with two drinks in her hands.

"What are we talking about?" she asked and handed Brittany and Santana their drinks.

"High school."

Rachel frowned. "Gross, why?"

"These two went to school together," Mercedes explained.

"Oh really? What was Santana like? Was she as sarcastic and judgemental as she is now?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here."

Brittany didn't know everyone seemed to think Santana was such a negative person. Santana was always nice to her.

"We weren't really friends in school. We had cheerios practice together and I saw her in the hallways, but that was it. From what I can tell though, she was more of a jerk back then than she is now."

"Is that even possible?" Rachel said sarcastically.

Santana shrugged. "Internalized homophobia made me a bitch. Well, a bigger bitch than I already am."

"You're not a bitch. You're really nice to me," Brittany said with a pout.

"Maybe you're my exception then." Santana said and took a sip of her drink.

After a few more minutes of mild conversation, Brittany was ready to dance.

"Come on, Santana. You promised," Brittany said while tugging her friend towards the dance floor.

"Alright, alright. But I'm not a professional dancer like you, so go easy on me."

Brittany chuckled, "It's not a competition, silly."

But it might as well have been. Brittany was completely transformed on the dance floor. She felt the music and let it move her in the most natural and captivating way, that Santana and the other people around them couldn't help but watch. Brittany saw the latina staring and laughed. She took Santana by the wrists, pulled her close, and began moving her against the beat too. At first it was innocent, both women maintaing a friendly distance, but as the music got more energetic and sensual, so did their dancing. Now Santana's back was against Brittany's front and she could feel the blonde's heavy breath on the back of her neck as they grinded down halfway to floor and back up, hands sliding down each other's legs. For the next few songs, their dancing was fun, stimulating, sexy, and they didn't want to stop. Not yet anyway, they were having too much fun.

But after the 7th or 8th song, Brittany noticed Santana slowing down.

"Do you want to take a break?" she asked Santana, who was now simply swaying next to her.

"Yeah I'm a little winded. How are you still going?"

"I've built up a lot of stamina over the years."

"I guess I'm more out of shape than I thought."

Brittany took the opportunity to unapologetically rake over Santana's body with her eyes. She could see the girl's abs poking out through the tight black dress she had been wearing all day.

"You're definitely not out of shape," she said, her voice practically dripping in desire.

Santana put a strand of hair behind her ear to hide her flushing face. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

"No thanks, I'm going to keep dancing. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Okay."

Santana walked to the bar and wasn't so surprised to find Mercedes there.

"Do we need another intervention?" she teased. She took the bud light out of her friend's hand and took a couple sips.

"Shut up, this is only my 3rd drink all night. I'm not trying to get drunk and end up taking home some sleazy guy."

"I'm not getting drunk either. The last thing I want is for Brittany to have to deal with me crying over every little thing."

Mercedes laughed, "It's funny though."

"I don't even know why it happens. It's embarrassing."

"For you. It's hilarious to the rest of us."

"Whatever,"she scowled and took another sip before giving the bottle back to Mercedes.

Wanting to switch topics, Santana asked "Have you talked to any guys tonight? Or have you been nursing that beer for the last half hour?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Mercedes said, but didn't say anything else.

"And?"

"I wasn't interested."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Really, Mercedes? Do you want to be single for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not, but I'm focusing on my career. I can't be bothered with men right now."

"And I'm all for working hard, believe me. But like the song says 'work hard, play hard.' You can do both."

Mercedes have her hard look, "Why are you pushing this? It's not like you're in a relationship either."

"First off, I got my heart broken. I'm not looking for a relationship any time soon. Secondly, the last time you went on a date was 2 years ago. You need this."

Mercedes sighed, "Fine."

"Awesome," Santana said. They turned around in their stools and looked out at the crowd, scanning it for men Mercedes would be interested in.

"How about him?" Santana asked, pointing to a tall, dark man, with a stocky build.

Mercedes scrunched up her face "Ew gross Santana. He looks 35."

"Okay... what about that guy?" she pointed to a short, handsome man across the room. "He's cute."

"I talked to him earlier and I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Oh. Nevermind then, " Santana said and continued looking out at the crowd. She was going to suggest another man when Mercedes spoke up.

"Who's the hottie with Brittany?" Mercedes asked.

Santana instantly looked for Brittany in the crowd. She was ready to go over there and tell whoever was with her to fuck off. But once she saw who it was, she relaxed. Only slightly though.

"That's just Sam," she grumbled. She had forgotten she invited him.

"Sam, huh? He's got some moves," Mercedes said as Sam did a sort of body roll which made Brittany laugh.

"Please don't tell me you're interested in him. He's so..." Santana tried to think of something bad to say. But she couldn't think of a reason to dislike Sam. He was friendly enough and seemed like a good guy. So why did he bug her so much?

"He's so what?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shook her head. "Nothing. Let me introduce you to him."

"Wait, right now?"Mercedes asked alarmed and took her compact out if her purse and started checking her makeup and patting down her hair.

"Hey stop that. You look hot."

"Really?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd totally tap that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but laughed. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

"That's not my style." She got up and led Mercedes through the crowd and over to Sam and Brittany.

"I was thinking you weren't going to show up, Trouty," Santana said to Sam.

"Oh hey Santana." He gave her a nervous smile. He wasn't exactly sure where they stood since the day before. "I never miss a party, isn't that right Britt?"

Brittany smiled at him, "It's true."

Santana gave them a tight lipped smile, "Of course. Anyway Sam, this is my friend Mercedes. She needs to be entertained while Britt and I go find Rachel." She put her hand behind Mercedes' back and nudged her towards Sam.

"Why do we need to find Rachel?" Brittany asked, confused when Santana grabbed her wrist and tried to lead her away.

"She needs to talk to us about something, come on."

From what Brittany knew about Rachel and Santana's relationship, she figured Santana wouldn't interrupt their good time to talk to Rachel unless it was important.

"Okay I'll be right back, Sam." She told him as Santana started moving them away.

"See ya," he called back then looked at Mercedes. "So..."

"So..."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Santana lead them outside. The cool air felt nice and fresh compared to the hot and stifling atmosphere of the club.<p>

"I don't see Rachel out here," Brittany said after taking a moment to cool down. All that dancing had taken more out of her than she realized.

"That's because she's not."

"But you told Sam-"

"I lied. I wanted him and Mercedes to be alone together."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Santana shrugged, "She's single, he's single. Why not?"

"How do you know Sam's single? He never told you he was. You could have just pimped out a taken man."

Santana laughed, "Please, if he had a girlfriend, there's no way she'd let him hang out with you all the time like he does."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" What's wrong with me?" Brittany frowned.

Santana shook her head,"Nothing. It's just, you know, most women feel threatened when their boyfriends hang out with super hot girls like you," she said honestly.

"Oh," Brittany said, her cheeks flushing She was glad it was dark outside now so Santana couldn't see.

"Um, I don't think I told you this yet, but you look really good tonight." Brittany told her.

Now it was Santana's turn to blush,"Thanks you too," she said, looking down the way she does when she gets complimented. Brittany found it cute.

They both stood there, not knowing what to else to say, but also not wanting to go back inside either. For a second, Brittany considered telling Santana how she felt. She was there after all, standing right in front of her with no distractions. But the words died in her mouth as soon as she went to speak. What was she supposed to say,"Hey Santana I really like you, let's date?" That sounded stupid and unromantic. Brittany internally berated herself for calling herself that only a few hours after promising not to.

Santana saw the frown forming on her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty," she said.

"Let's go get you a drink then," Santana said, taking Brittany's hand in hers and leading them back inside.

Brittany felt that ever present jolt pass through her just like every other time Santana touched her. It made her heart beat faster. "Make it two."

Back inside at one of the tables, Sam and Mercedes were having their own conversation.

"Get busy living or get busy dying," Sam said.

"And who's that an impersonation of?" Mercedes asked.

"Tim Robbins from Shawshank Redemption. What do you think?"

"I like it better than your Darth Vadar."

Sam put his hand to his chest in fake shock, "How dare you. I spent years perfecting my Vadar. You obviously need to re-watch Star Wars."

Mercedes giggled, "I've actually never seen Star Wars."

"What?" Sam gasped. "Now you're just being ridiculous. I can't believe you haven't seen one of the most iconic trilogies of all time."

Mercedes shrugged, "I was never into all that sci-fi stuff."

"Oh yeah, what are you into then?"

"Music. Mostly female artists like Beyoncé, Rihanna, Aretha, Lauryn Hill, and Missy Elliott."

Sam scratched the back of his head. "I don't recognize half those names."

"I didn't expect you to. You seem..." she trailed off.

"I seem what? Like your classic white boy?" He said it with a smile so Mercedes knew he wasn't offended.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"No no, it's true. I'm whiter then vanilla ice cream," he joked.

"Oh gosh," Mercedes laughed.

"Here." Sam took out his phone and handed it to her. "Put your number in. I'll call you and we'll get together to watch star wars and listen to hip hop."

Mercedes chuckled, "That's the weirdest combination I've ever heard of."

"Sounds fun though, right?" He said and waved the phone in her face.

"I don't know.."

"Come on, I'll even buy us a pizza. I promise you won't regret it." he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay." Mercedes nodded and took the phone from him and put in her number.

"Awesome!"

"You better call soon before you miss your chance. I wait for no one, honey."

Sam put his right hand over his heart and a lifted his left hand, "I promise I will call soon."

Mercedes nodded,"Good. Now come dance with me."

* * *

><p>It was about 2 am in the morning when the party finally died down. Mercedes and Rachel had gone home an hour before, which left Sam, Santana,and Brittany.<p>

"Uhh Santana?" Sam asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I don't want to hear your Sean Connery impression, Sam. I already told you."

"No, it's not that. Brittany 'lost' her shirt again and when I tried to give it back to her, she ran into the girl's bathroom. Can you get her?"

Brittany had gotten quite drunk as the night went on and Santana had learned just what type of drunk she was. One minute she, Brittany, Kurt, and Rachel were dancing together, and the next Brittany was on top of the bar, swinging her shirt in the air. Santana wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or be embarrassed that a security guard had to forcibly remove Brittany from the bar.

"Sure," she said.

Santana took the shirt from Sam and went over to the bathroom. When she tried to open the door, however, it was locked.

"Brittany open the door," Santana said while knocking.

"Who is it?" Brittany replied.

"It's Santana. Can't you tell by my voice?"

"No, I'm drunk."

Santana held back a laugh, "That doesn't make any sense, Britt. Let me in, please?"

She heard the door unlock and pushed it open to find Brittany standing at the sink. Santana was relieved she still had her bra and shorts on.

"Hey it's my shirt!" Brittany said. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"Well I found it for you so please try to keep it on this time," she said, handing the shirt over.

Santana's gaze wandered around the bathroom as Brittany tried to get dressed. She didn't know why, but it felt almost perverted to watch her. It's obvious she hasn't been with any girl in a long time, so seeing Brittany in a bra, her mind couldn't help but wander. She shook her head clear and read some crap someone scrawled on one of the stalls.

When she turned around, Brittany's shirt was back in place with her abs on display, just like they had been all day. Santana licked her lips without even thinking about it.

"Are you ready? It's time to leave." She said.

Brittany shook her head and pouted. "No, I don't want to go home."

And Santana couldn't help but smile. Even though Brittany was drunk, she was very cute.

"It's late, Britt, we have to go," she said with as much seriousness as she could muster with Brittany standing in front of her looking like a child who isn't ready to leave the arcade.

Brittany crossed her arms, "I don't want to leave yet. We're having fun." she slurred adorably. Santana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"We can have more fun at home, just the two of us."

Brittany looked like she was thinking it over."Can we have a sleep over?"

"A sleep over? Britt, we already live together."

"Please Santana, it'll be fun. We can build a pillow fort and watch movies and play truth or dare."

To be honest, the idea didn't sound bad to Santana. Childish, yes, but still fun. And considering how late it was, and how drunk Brittany is, she had a feeling this sleep over wouldn't actually happen tonight.

"Alright, we can have a sleep over. But if we're doing this, we need to leave right now, okay?"

"Roger that." Brittany raised her hand to her head and saluted.

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, steering her out of the bathroom, "Come on."

* * *

><p>Back at the house after Sam dropped them off, Santana was trying to get Brittany upstairs. Just like Santana expected, she was tired and ready to pass out.<p>

"S'tana, what about the sleep over?" she asked sleepily.

"We'll have one Britt. Let's just get you to your room."

"No, your room. You have a TV."

"Oh right, silly me," Santana chuckled quietly.

They had made it to the bedroom and Santana led Brittany over to the bed. At this point, Brittany was barely awake and mumbling things Santana couldn't understand. Santana pulled back the covers and fluffed up the pillows for her.

"Lay down, Britt."

"Kay," Brittany said through a yawn.

Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was going to be comfortable sleeping in her clothes, but she wasn't going to undress the girl. That would definitely be crossing a line.

Santana changed into her own clothes and went downstairs. After turning off all the lights and grabbing a glass of water and aspirin, she went back upstairs, and got into bed too, making sure she was an appropriate distance away from Brittany.

She felt Brittany turn next to her, "This sleep over sucks."

Santana smiled. "We'll have a better one tomorrow when you're sober and not so tired."

"Hmm, okay."

It was quiet for a moment and Santana was sure Brittany had finally fallen asleep when she felt a hand move across the space between them and rest on hers. Santana swallowed thickly and looked to see Brittany looking right at her.

"I had fun today," she said. And Santana could see her tired smile through the darkness.

Santana smiled back and gave Brittany's hand a small squeeze."I had fun today too."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this one. I added a tiny bit more to make up for my slow updating. R&amp;Rs appreciated.<strong>


End file.
